Le Premier Mot de Lisa/Références
Notes *Après sa première diffusion sur la Fox, l'épisode a fait partie d'une collection vidéo de 1999 : The Simpsons: Greatest Hits, et à nouveau sur l'édition DVD 2003 de la même collection. *« Le Premier Mot de Lisa » a reçu un bon accueil critique de la télévision, et a acquis une note de 16,6 sur l'échelle de Nielsen. *Dans la version originale, le premier mot de Maggie est doublé par Elizabeth Taylor. Comme Liz susurrait : "Papa" d'une façon "trop sexy", de nombreuses prises (24) furent nécessaires avant qu'elle n'arrive à trouver la voix convenant à "un 1° mot de petite fille". Références culturelles *La compétition Walter Mondale-Gary Hart pour l'élection présidentielle de 1984 fait la une du Springfield Shopper, avec la phrase devenue célèbre; "Where is the Beef ? " ("Où est le bœuf ?") *L'épisode d'Itchy et Scratchy intitulé "100 Yard Gash" fait référence au film Les Chariots de feu sur les Jeux Olympiques de 1924, et peut être plus spécialement à la course d'Eric Liddell (Ian Charleson) à la fin du film. L'élément qui permet de dire qu'il s'agit d'une référence est la musique qui fait fortement penser à Chariot of Fire musique principale du film écrite par Vangelis. *Flanders et son fils chantent leur chanson de la bienvenue sur le même air que celle des Munchkins dans le film Le Magicien d'Oz. *Les Jeux Olympiques d'été de 1984 sont aussi à l'ordre du jour : Krusty Burger lance une promotion offrant un burger+frites+soda gratuit à tous ceux qui auront parié que les États-Unis allaient gagner une médaille d'or dans telle ou telle discipline sportive. Bien entendu l’offre de Krusty n’est valable que pour des sports où les pays communistes excellent habituellement. Cependant, comme la Russie boycotte les Jeux Olympiques, les États-Unis gagnent de nombreuses médailles, et Krusty perd énormément d’argent… Ceci fait allusion aux deux chaînes de restauration rapide, Wendy's et McDonald's et en particulier au jeu quand l’Amérique gagne, vous gagnez qui fit perdre de l'argent à cette chaîne de restaurants. *Il présente aussi une référence à un jeu vidéo d'arcade Ms. Pac-Man : "en 1984, Pac-Man a fait beaucoup pour les droits de la femme" assure Marge... *Dans la VF, Lisa est comparée par le Dr Hibbert à la gymnaste roumaine Nadia Comăneci, déjà retraitée en 1984 où se passe cet épisode. Dans la VQ c'est Sylvie Bernier et dans la VO il s'agit de la gymnaste américaine Mary Lou Retton (médaillée lors des J.O. de 1984 boycottés par les pays de l'Est). *On peut entendre en fond musical la chanson Girls Just Want to Have Fun de Cyndi Lauper (sortie en 1983), et Homer la chante dans la rue, en revenant du boulot avec sa lunch-box (boite à sandwiches), avant d'étrangler le bébé Bart qui ne veut pas l'appeler papa, mais Homer... *Quand Homer et Marge cherchent un logement ils visitent la péniche du capitaine McCallister et à ce moment un requin surgit de l'eau, une image qui n'est pas sans rappeler le requin qui surgit à côté du bateau à la fin du film Les dents de la mer. *Bart doit laisser son berceau à sa petite sœur. Pour économiser le prix d'un lit Krusty, Homer en construit un en forme de clown. Mais le clown est affreux et menaçant, et Bart ne peut s'endormir dans son nouveau lit. Il passe une nuit horrible, et le matin, en position fœtale sur le tapis du salon, il bredouille : "...can't sleep, clown will eat me..." (...peux pas dormir, le clown va me manger..."). Ce qui sera repris par Alice Cooper dans son album Dragontown en 2001, et deviendra aussi célèbre en Amérique. Voir Aussi en:Lisa's First Word/References es:Lisa's First Word/Curiosidades Catégorie:Références